


Steamed

by Annie1988



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie1988/pseuds/Annie1988
Summary: Richard Hammond was upset. Work had been irritating and he needed to calm down some how…





	Steamed

**Author's Note:**

> (AU RICHARD IS NOT MARRIED)

It might have been the fact that the car he was expected to drive had not properly worked once, or the fact that he had been on location for the last three days and the weather had been total shit. Or maybe it was because Jeremy and James had taken their big brother antics a bit too far on this particular shoot. Whatever the reason was, Richard looked an absolute nightmare when he walked through the front door. He was subconsciously grinding his teeth, causing his jaw to tense, he was very quiet and his eyes dark with aggravation. It looked like he wanted to punch someone hard in the face, or maybe his face was saying he already had.

I started to speak, wanting to know what was wrong, but I was immediately cut off by him holding his finger in front of his lips, silencing me. I was taken aback by his behavior, something must have really pissed him off to be so uncharacteristically tense, especially at home. Still staring at me, his eyes piercing me like daggers, he slowly bent his finger, summoning me towards him. As I got up off the couch I realized I was only wearing his white Henley, I hope he didn’t want to have a serious conversation, it would feel so awkward without any pants on. Oh little did I know.

As soon as I was standing in front of him he grabbed my waist and pulled me directly against his pelvis. My stomach fluttered with a touch of excitement, as his hands reached around to my ass, squeezing and causing me to grind slightly into his crotch. He still hadn’t said a single word so I couldn’t help but bite my lower lip with slight anticipation. This must have sent him completely over the edge because before I knew it he had spun me around and pinned me against the door. Using one arm to hold my wrists above my head, the other traveled down, his dangerous fingers found their way under the lace that had quickly become wet with desire. He was usually so playful when he got sexual but this abrasive side to him was new and I was intrigued as to what caused it.

I whimpered as another finger entered and rocked my hips to match his twisting fingers.We hadn’t broken eye contact with each other our mouths both open slightly in whispered moans. He tugged on the bottom of my lip with his teeth as he removed his fingers and placed his attention on releasing what was so obviously going on in his jeans. He slid me down the door until I was on my knees and I was soon taking his entirety into my mouth. He braced himself against the door frame as I reached his tip and began to swirl my lips around it. His raucous growls were increasing and he grabbed my hair in order to take control of the speed. He quickly moved a hand tightly under my chin and wrapped his fingers around my jaw, guiding every motion my mouth made around him. He was close to release, I could feel his vein throbbing each time my tongue made contact with it. 

Not missing a beat, he pulled out of my tingling mouth and bent me over the back of the sofa, making sure to place my leg up on the pillows, giving him his full access. He clearly was only after one thing tonight, there was no time for teasing. I felt his tip nudge at my folds and with one powerful thrust his girth was buried deep inside. I screamed with such delight into a pillow and heard his breathing become gravelly each time he pumped in and out. His hands where grasping my hips and he frantically slammed into me faster then I have ever experienced. I was so turned on by his silent brooding aggression that I was about ready to lose all control. I succumbed to the pleasure, gently convulsing and felt him slowing down, softly moving and eventually pull out.

 

As quickly as it had started, it was over. We both crumpled to the floor, propped up against the couch. He placed a hand on my knee and kissed my cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear in the process. He finally spoke and the most beautiful smile crept across his face.

“Sorry Love, I needed to blow off some steam and seeing you in my shirt was the best thing about the last few days.”


End file.
